1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a door lock optionally useable to retain the doors of a refrigerator in a closed position. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a refrigerator door lock which can be retrofitted to a refrigerator which does not incorporate such a feature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refrigerators can be incorporated in recreational vehicles and other conveyances such as large water craft. In such an installation, the doors of the refrigerator may be prone to accidently open when the vehicle or water craft is in transit. Accidental opening of the refrigerator doors may be caused by the ability of the refrigerator doors and the refrigerator contents to move relative to the refrigerator frame which is firmly secured to the vehicle or water craft.
In the prior art, various closure devices incorporating locking structures secured to both the refrigerator frame and the door to be secured have been utilized. Also, certain refrigerators incorporate threaded apertures in the door frame, which can be utilized to anchor a catch that engages a closed door to selectively hold the refrigerator door in a closed position. However, the anchor/catch arrangement is not useable with a French door refrigerator or any other refrigerator that doesn't incorporate an integral anchor.